You Found Me
by Judethedude99
Summary: House x Wilson slash fic. House finds himself pondering many things, one of which being the strange behavior his friend, Wilson had been exhibiting. House decides to confront him, but to no avail. Wilson is hiding something. Soon, however, House discovers a horrible truth that may drive he and his friend apart. As House tries to grasp the gravity of the situation, he decides somet
1. Wednesday, Everything's Fine

House sat in his office, looking up at the ceiling. He'd just wrapped up his last case and such a fact sat so within him, giving him a sense of satisfaction. He tossed his oversized tennis ball up and down, catching out with ease. Sometimes, things made sense to him and solving his latest puzzle was one of them.

Most would view his satisfaction as the happiness one might experience after saving the life of another human being. House knew better than to pretend that was what he felt. House actually cared very little about the actual life of his patient, it was more the kind of feeling or would get after solving a really difficult jigsaw puzzle. House smiled to himself if not for a moment and went on tossing his ball.

House took note of the silence. It seemed like for that short period in time, the world let him have his satisfaction in peace. Of course, just as he noted such a thing, his pager buzzed. House tried to ignore it and as the few minutes of continued silence spanned on House wished the world would just leave him be. Of course, that wish was answered by the ringing of his telephone.

He grunted and snatched the receiver up, holding it to his ear he grumbled, "What?"

It was Cuddy. "House," she said. "We need to talk."

House rolled his eyes. "Did you think it was possible that I didn't answer your pages because I specifically didn't want to talk?"

"Shut up," Cuddy sighed, it was almost a reflex to tell him to shut up, but there was very little force behind it. "Come to my office in the next ten minutes or I'm coming to yours, which you won't like. Trust me, just be here."

House chuckled. "Funny thing you said." he mentioned. "See how well your plan works when the door's locked."

"House, I swear to-" he hung up.

House limped over to his office for and flipped the lock. He drew the shades shut so nobody could see through the glass walls and he went back to his desk chair. He wondered how long it would take Cuddy to get her copy of the key to his office considering he'd flushed it down the toilet nearest to Wilson's office on the oncology floor last week. He figured I'd she discovered where out had gone missing to, he could just blame it on Wilson. House let himself feel clever for a moment. He liked to challenge Cuddy just because he could.

Funny thing actually, he thought as Wilson crossed his mind, his friend had actually been mostly MIA from his regular shenanigans lately. As first, House had thought nothing of it, but now he began to wonder. Wilson had been acting strange for the past few weeks, but up until now, House had marked it up to his usual drama over some girl or another and that Wilson would soon be over it, however, now that he thought about it, House was curious.

He stood up, gripping his cane and headed for the door. He swung it open just to meet the harsh gaze of the Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy.

"How's your Wednesday, House?" she said with a sly smile.

"Its a Wednesday, everything's fine." he answered in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Where were you off to?" Cuddy went on.

House studied her, almost hating himself for caring enough to go check on his friend, for it had landed him in this situation.

"Nowhere," he answered shortly.

"You're sure you weren't going to find my key. House, I know you took it."

House gave her a sideways glance. "Is that what this is about?"

Cuddy tapped her foot. "Really House, you're like a child. Where is it?"

House shrugged, "In the gutter somewhere. I dont know."

Cuddy held out her hand. House looked down at it as if it was the most foreign thing he'd ever seen.

"Give me yours, I'll need it to make a new copy." House frowned, but reluctantly handed it over. "And this is coming out of your paycheck!" Cuddy added as she walked away.

House watched her and mumbled to himself, "To hell with Wednesdays."


	2. Wake Up

House decided it would be best if he returned to his apartment rather than stay at Princeton Plainsburough any longer. His case was over and it didn't seem like he had another one coming today. So, after his brief and unpleasant exchange with Cuddy, House took the elevator down to the first for of the hospital and headed for the front door.

He figured no one would really notice he was gone, maybe his team, but he wasn't in the mood to babysit and figured they could manage without him until tomorrow. As for Wilson, he seemed to be off in a world all his own for the past week and House didn't think Wilson would be in the mood to find him after he'd gone.

The midday sun was harsh as always and beat down on his head like the accusing eye of god by the time House reached his motorcycle.

House put on his helmet and flipped down the visor which sheilded his eyes from the hard rays. He pulled his leather jacket tight around his shoulders and revved the engine. The bike came to life with a growl and House grinned. He placed his cane on the side of the bike where he'd had a few bars put in to hold it. He looked up and placed his feet on either side of the bike's body as he sped away from the hospital.

Wilson looked around his office. It had been a rather difficult day. One if his patients, a five year old girl with a large brain tumor in her frontal lobe, had just died. This particular death struck him hard for some reason. It was certainly the fact that the girl's untimely death would have struck anybody as an incredibly sad event, but that wasn't the only cause of his blue emotions.

It had seemed lately, that something was wrong. In retrospect, this girl was not too uncommon in his field of work, everybody dies in the same way House claimed they all lie, Wilson knew that. But still, something sat in his heart, something triggered by this girl, and it weighed pn him in an unsettling way. Almost as if he could sense something outside of just that situation was wrong.

Wilson pushed himself up from his desk, and tried his best to bring himself out of the strange stupor he was in. He left his office, unsure of where he was going, maybe he just needed to walk.

Wilson could feel his mind was dark, like a rain cloud was sitting over his thoughts. He couldn't seen to shake it no matter how he tried.

He tucked his hands deep into the depths of his lab coat pockets and kept walking. It seemed like a walk to nowhere when, suddenly, he stopped just before a large window. He looked out upon the sunny day through the glass and wondered how he could feel so upset on a day so beautiful. He sighed and decided to see if House was around, hoping his friend would not be busy tonight, Wilson felt he could use some time with House.

When Wilson reached House's office he was half surprised to find it darkened and empty. Somewhere deep within him he thought maybe he could knock and House would her inside, maybe sleeping in his chair and Wilson could take the pleasure of barging in and shouting, "Wake up!" but he knew House want here. He never was when Wilson seemed to actually need him. He dropped his head forward and leaned his forehead against the door. He felt the sinking feeling return in his gut.

Wilson took out his pager and paged House, thought he was she the man would not answer, Wilson hopef against all hope that maybe, just maybe, today House would be slightly less of an ass, but Wilson knew not to keep his hopes up.

He almost wanted to curse himself for even believing House would take the time to care about it. Wilson knew he cared far more about House than the reverse. Sometimes he felt like he needed a good slap in the face and someone to tell him to n"Wake up!"


End file.
